Mascara is normally applied to the eyelash of the user by means of a bristle carrying wand or brush which transfers the cosmetic from its container to the eyelash. Typically, the brush is formed of a handle portion and an integrally connected head or brush portion which carries a series of immobile non-rotatable bristles arranged in spiral or helical formation.
Unfortunately, it has been found that where conventional mascara brushes are used, only a relatively small amount of mascara may be applied with each application. Thus, the user must apply the mascara in several applications making it exceedingly difficult to obtain even application of the mascara.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,111 to Mantelet discloses a cosmetic applicator, particularly for eyelashes, which includes a hand-held casing supporting a motor-driven rotatable output shaft which carries a cylindrical brush. The motor may be a clockwork motor or an electric battery powered motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,755 to Cassai discloses a mascara wand which includes a shaft extension which is pivotally secured to a main shaft; the shaft extension carries the mascara brush.